Sexual Encounters
by Goddess01
Summary: This is the second chapter to Sexual healing. I'm bad at summaries but Akihiko and Shinjiro does it on a table. .


Disclaimer: This is my second chapter to my Sexual Healing Fanfic. This time it's being told through Akihiko's point of view. Please read and review. This is still dedicated to EvilValenStrife.

Akihiko punched away at the rapidly ripping punching bag, reminiscing about last night sexual encounter with Shinjiro.

"I can't believe he actually did me in the shower." Akihiko muttered to himself. He blushed a deep red as he remembered Shinjiro's throbbing flesh inside him. It felt good; better than it felt the first time.

"I guess he's approved significantly." Akihiko decided that he had trained enough. His body was still sore from the beating he endured by Strega, and the huge member he recently had in him.

"Damn it!" Akihiko swore as he clutched a hold of his now throbbing side.

"Fucking Takaya." Akihiko walked over to his bed and lied down. He decided that he wasn't well enough to go to school tomorrow, so he decided to stay home for two more days. Akihiko's thoughts once again drifted to the other teen. How his hips moved perfectly as they both climbed the ladder to ecstasy. He thought about how his face looked as he climaxed inside of him, and how the water simply washed away each other's semen. After they were done, Shinjiro washed Akihiko off, and then he had gotten out of the shower and went upstairs to his own room.

"Shinji." Akihiko whispered as he felt the familiar tightening of his pants. Akihiko groaned and slipped his hands in his pants and clutched the throbbing flesh. He moved his hand slowly as he started to feel himself harden.

"Ahh..." Akihiko moaned as he started to masturbate harder. He imagined that it was Shinjiro's mouth other than his own hand. Akihiko loved the idea of Shinjiro giving him a blow job. Two years ago, when he had asked him, Shinjiro had said no because, he didn't want to taste what Akihiko's cum tasted like. Shinjiro said, "You always eat that instant ramen. Your cum might taste real salty and bitter. The thought of that turns me off."

"Ooooohh!!" Akihiko moaned even louder as his orgasm quickly approached. Akihiko felt that he was about to explode so he released his cock completely from his pants and sat up on one hand. He screwed his eyes shut and let out a boisterous moan that clearly would've made the others suspicious if they were awake.

"Ahhh!!!" Akihiko moaned as he shot his seed into his hand. He lied there for a moment. Trying to catch his breath and looked at his hand. He made a disgusted face as he looked at the white sticky substance and got up to wash his hand. After he washed his hands, his stomach made a gurgling noise indicating that he was a little hungry. He went downstairs to the kitchen and to his surprise found Shinjiro there in his boxers.

Shinjiro turned around and smiled at the shocked look on Akihiko's face. "I guess we both needed some food before we went to sleep." Akihiko's eyes widen as he took note of what was in Shinjiro's hands. A small package of strawberries in one hand and in the other was whip cream.

'What the hell?' Akihiko thought to himself. "Yeah I guess I was a little hungry. What's up with the strawberries and whip cream though? That doesn't look like the proper midnight snack." Akihiko looked at Shinjiro with a perplexed expression.

"Actually, I was about to come to your room to share this with you." Shinjiro said bluntly. Akihiko didn't quite understand it yet.

Shinjiro smiled, "Also, I wanted to see if I can get in between your legs tonight." Akihiko blushed deeply.

"Shinji!!" Akihiko blurted. "Why are you so sex crazed?! You need to sleep so you can go to school tomorrow?!

Shinjiro looked at Akihiko with a flustered look. "Fuck school. I learn all I need to know on the streets. Besides, I wasn't going to go anyways. I need to take care of you until you're better." Shinjiro flashed one of his signature smirks.

Akihiko stared him down, growing agitated, "I can take care of myself!"

'Why does he always assume I need to be taken care of? I've done that by myself for 17 years.' Akihiko thought angrily.

"Forget this! I'm going back to bed. And no, I will not let you 'get in between my legs' tonight". Akihiko began to walk away but felt a strong hand hold him in his place.

"Akihiko why are you so damn mad? Why won't you let me take care of you? I mean I'm not trying to be like some sappy girl in love but I wanted to just be there for you. I mean isn't that what lovers do?"

Akihiko turned around to face Shinjiro. That was the first time that Shinjiro had acknowledged them as lovers. He was still a little shocked, but he came up with a meaningful reply.

"I've always had to look out for myself. I guess I'm not use to it. You just called us…lovers. Do you mean that? I just thought you wanted to remain friends, even though we told each other our feelings." Shinjiro looked at him and smiled. "You sound like a girl. Of course we're lovers. Did you just think I thought of you as a cheap fuck?" Shinjiro said turning serious. Akihiko turned a darker shade of pink.

"Well… I suppose not. I figured we were just 'friends with benefits."

Shinjiro picked Akihiko up and leaned him across the table, and swiftly moved his body up Akihiko's length. Akihiko looked up at Shinjiro and smiled shyly. "I guess I've misjudge you. So you want to head upstairs to my room then?"

Shinjiro shook his head no, "No sorry I don't think I can make it up the stairs. Let's just have a little fun here on the table."

Akihiko blushed, but he proceeded to get comfortable on the table.

Akihiko took off Shinjiro's boxers releasing his shaft from the fabric. Shinjiro leaned up and let Akihiko massage his length.

"Shinji?" Akihiko said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Shinjiro said annoyed, he hated that Akihiko had stopped fondling him.

"I…I want to try something." Akihiko said embarrassed. Shinjiro looked down at Akihiko and gave him a questioning look. He nodded his head letting Akihiko know that he was permitted to go on.

Akihiko smiled, and lowered his head to Shinjiro's aching member.

Shinjiro threw his head back when Akihiko's mouth connected with his member, and moaned lowly.

"A...A…Aki." was all Shinjiro could say. Never before had he felt such pleasure. Akihiko looked up at Shinjiro's face to watch his expressions. His head bobbed slowly at first but quickened as he felt Shinjiro react to it.

"Fuck!! Aki!" Shinjiro tried not to thrust too hard in Akihiko's mouth, but all common sense had left his body. Akihiko moved his hand up too play with Shinjiro's sac, which was feeling with more hot fluid. Akihiko knew that Shinjiro was about to cum. He wondered if he should swallow or spit. 'What the hell. I'd want Shinjiro to swallow mine if he decides to suck mine too.'

"Akihiko!!" Shinjiro screamed, making Akihiko forget about his previous thoughts.

Shinjiro's orgasm left him shuddering with ecstasy. He reached down to pat Akihiko's head, indicating that he's done a good job. Akihiko smirked and sat up on the table.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." Akihiko smiled shyly. "Do you… could you please… Um... do the same to me?" Akihiko asked shyly. Shinjiro looked down at him and thought about it.

"….." Akihiko looked up at him and blushed. He knew there was no point in asking him to do that.

"….." Shinjiro scratched his head and thought about it some more.

"Sure." Shinjiro finally agreed. Akihiko smiled and switched spots with him. Now Akihiko was lying down and Shinjiro was hovering above him. Shinjiro gave a wicked smile and lowered his head to Akihiko's clothed erection.

He gently pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Enjoying how Akihiko changed his facial expressions. Akihiko shuddered and moaned above him and it only turned Shinjiro on more. He swiftly discarded the bothersome fabric and continued teasing Akihiko.

Shinjiro left a trail of saliva up Akihiko's cock. Akihiko moaned in appreciation and bucked his hips towards Shinjiro's mouth.

"Aaaahh…" Akihiko continued to moan. Shinjiro worked expertly on Akihiko's now leaking member. Akihiko intertwined his fingers through Shinjiro's long hair and gripped it hard as he climaxed in Shinjiro's mouth while screaming his name. Shinjiro devoured every drop while making a disgusted face.

"Ugh… that was a tad salty. But I guess it wasn't as horrible as I thought." Akihiko lied there taking in quick labored breaths.

"That was….wow." He was at a loss for words. He had never felt something as intense as that. He was shocked that Shinjiro actually agreed suck him off.

"Are you ready for more?" Shinjiro asked, preparing his cock near Akihiko's entrance. Akihiko looked at Shinjiro's face and blushed.

"Yes… I'm ready for more." Akihiko said spreading his legs wider. Shinjiro nodded his head and slowly started to penetrate Akihiko.

"Ahhh…" Akihiko groaned out in pain. Shinjiro didn't even bother to prep him. He wanted to fuck right then and there. Akihiko grabbed a hold of Shinjiro's shoulders waiting for the pain to subside. The more he got use to Shinjiro's length, the more pleasure he started to feel.

"Shi…Shinji." Akihiko moaned as Shinjiro started to pick up the pace. "What is it that you want Aki?"

Akihiko started moving his hips harder to bring himself more pleasure. Shinjiro grabbed Akihiko's hips and started pounding deeper, concentrating on hitting his prostate.

"Fuck…fuck me harder Shinji!" Akihiko moaned out feeling the first trembles of his orgasm.

"You want me to fuck you harder like this?!" Shinjiro moaned as he positioned Akihiko's legs on his shoulders.

"AHHH!! Fu…fu…uck!!! Shinji!!!" Akihiko cried out louder as Shinjiro thrust into him deeply fully hitting his prostate. He couldn't take it no more and started pumping his own neglected member.

"That's right!! Come for me Akihiko!!" Shinjiro lowered his lips towards Akihiko's so he wouldn't scream so loud and awaken the others.

"Shinji!! Ahhh!!" he managed to get out as Shinjiro devoured his tongue. He came hard and long own Shinjiro's chest and stomach. Shinjiro smiled against Akihiko's lips and came inside of his small lover. They collapsed on the table.

Lurking in the shadows you could barely make out a silhouette stroking himself off to the display he just witnessed. He came hard, moaning softly and grinned wickedly and went back upstairs to his room.

Authors note: I finally finished it!! It took a long time though. There will be another Chapter. I'll even give you spoilers. It will be a threesome. Between Akihiko, Shinjiro and ?. Please read and review. Tell me who you think the 3rd person is. I'll help you out the person is male (obviously) and he lives in the dorm. So it's between Ken, Junpei, and Minato ( main character's real name in the manga) tell me what you think.


End file.
